This invention is directed to a new and improved apparatus for dispensing and inserting fastener attachment members having a filament and heads on either end.
This invention finds particular utility in applications such as anchoring tags to articles of apparel, coupling layers of material together, coupling buttons or the like to coats and other articles of clothing and in many other applications which require that two or more layers of material be held together.
The present invention is in particular an improvement over other devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,834 and 3,494,004 may also be referred to for a description of the state of the art.
For many years, a device such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666 has been sold and has been used quite widely. Although such devices are quite acceptable and reliable, there has developed a need for a new and improved device, or apparatus which would be even more reliable and durable.